


Softly

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 05 February 2010. Written for glee_fluff_meme over at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 05 February 2010. Written for glee_fluff_meme over at Livejournal.

Kurt sighs, staring at the white ceiling of his room. Being sick is something he has always hated, being stuck in his bed and no one to talk to. He changes song on his i-pod. Single ladies pours into his ears and he hums along with Beyoncè, even though he has to stop now and then to cough. He shifts trying to find some fresh spot under the blankets. He is almost sleeping when the sound of someone ringing at the door brings him back to reality. He swings his legs out of the bed and sleeps it in soft, white slippers. Probably his father has sent someone to look after him, or Mercedes has come after school, so there's no need to bother for fixing his hair or putting on something decent. So as he opens the door and Finn Hudson is standing there, in blue jeans and goofy smile, Kurt doesn't know if he wants to dig a hole and disappear in it or just being happy. Indeed he can't suppress the smile that blossoms on his face.

-Hey Finn!

-Hey Kurt…Mercedes told me you were ill and she gave me the notes you need.

Finn hands out some notebooks and Kurt takes them. He has to cover his mouth and cough again, the air outside is definitely too cold.

Finn moves closer, a worried look on his face.

-Hey let's go inside, cold it's no good for you.

Kurt feels his cheeks heating up, and not for the fever, at the thought that Finn is indeed inside his house. And really he doesn't understand if he is feeling dizzy for that or for the flu, what he know is that his knees give away a bit and he is almost sure to fall, but then there's Finn's arm around his waist keeping him up.

-Hey be careful!

Kurt tries to speak but, being still pressed against Finn, he can just manage to blurt out a "sorry". Finn presses a hand against Kurt's forehead. Kurt thinks that Finn's skin is fresh and almost without noticing he closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

-Whoah Kurt! You have a high fever!

Kurt opens his eyes.

-Eh that's why I've been in my bed all the day, Finn!

Finn bites his lower lip.

-C'mon I'll help you going back to bed.

Kurt can't help to be a little bit sad at the idea that Finn is leaving already. He coughs again and lets Finn guide him downstairs. Finn is concentrated on the steps 'cause he really doesn't want to be an idiot and to make Kurt fall. When they arrive in Kurt's room Kurt sits on his bed.

-So c'mon get under the blankets.

Kurt tilts his head and chuckles.

-I didn't know you were a nurse, Finn.

Finn feels his cheeks growing hotter and lets his gaze travel around the room.

-Uh…well I am not. I uhm suppose that…I care for you.

Kurt knows that what he is feeling are the proverbial butterflies in the stomach. He turns to hide his blush and slides under the blankets.

-So thanks for the notes Finn…

Kurt's eyes grow wide as he feels the mattress moving under Finn's weight.

-Finn?

Finn flashes one of his little smiles at him.

-Guess that I can keep you a little bit of company.

Kurt can't believe his ears and he knows his mouth must be opened right now.

Finn lowers his gaze on his hands.

-Of course if you don't want…

Kurt reaches out, cheeks flushed, and places his little hand over Finn's.

-Nono, I'm glad to have you to keep me company.

Finn smiles and Kurt really has too use all of his strength not to kiss him. But he smiles back and squeezes Finn's hand lightly.

Finn's hands are gentle over Kurt's shoulders as he pushes him back on the mattress.

-Do you need me to get you some medicines, or water or…

Kurt chuckles and Finn's heart leaps at the sound.

-Shh Finn, don't worry I'm alright like this. But if you find the thermometer I can see how much fever I have.

Kurt thinks that really his heart is going to stop beating as Finn leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's forehead. Kurt thinks that Finn's lips are a bit dry but soft. Finn thinks that Kurt's skin is smooth and has a nice scent. Kurt tries to steady his breath as Finn pulls away. The taller boy notices the look on Kurt's face and blushes lightly.

-I…uhm…my mom does like that and I thought that uh it could work.

Kurt nods, his hair falling in front of his eyes. He brushes them away.

-S-So do I have a high fever or not?

Finn bites his lower lip, trying to chase away the sweet sensation of Kurt's skin.

-I..uh..I think I'm not good as her at doing this…Gonna take the thermometer.

As Finn walks around the room looking for it Kurt lets his fingertips brush over the spot which Finn has kissed and smiles, thinking that being sick is not so bad if he can have Finn caring for him.


End file.
